


Kill Your Darlings

by utopialarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Set in 1940s, jk i'm not, that's all I'm giving away sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopialarry/pseuds/utopialarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spin off]</p>
<p> In the early 1940s, Harry Styles is an English major in Columbia University, only to learn more than he bargained for. Dissatisfied by the orthodox attitudes of the school, Harry finds himself drawn to iconoclastic colleagues like Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik. Together, this gang would explore bold new literary ideas that would challenge the sensibilities of their time as the future Beat Generation. However, for all their creativity, their very appetites and choices lead to more serious transgressions that would mark their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Your Darlings

_“Some things, once you’ve loved them, become yours forever. And if you try to let them go… they only circle back and return to you. They become part of who you are…”_ Allen Ginsberg.


End file.
